


The Two Day Disappearance of Wallace West

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Baby Flash and His Family of Rogues [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Wally is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Wally has never had someone who cared if he went missing for a few days before. Sometimes, he doesn't understand his Uncle's parental concern for his well being.(Basically, I wanted a fic where Wally told the team about his dad and here we are).





	

It wasn't like Wally to just take off; he knew how protective his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were after _the incident_. However, they knew the conditions Wally grew up in, they knew he was prone to not come home for a couple days, but a sticky note notice of the fridge would have been nice. So they agreed to give him twenty-four hours, any longer than that and Barry was going to go looking for him. With the exception of calling Batman to notify him that Kid Flash may be absent from his team duties; him taking off without a note, more or less indicated something was up and bound to interfere with his hero duties.

Barry began to really worry when the clock hit the twenty-six hour of the kid's absence. The Flash glanced over to his wife's sleeping form as he shuffled out of the bed, careful not to wake her. He suited up in less than a second, somewhat slower than usual. The Flash tried not to overstep the delicate boundaries he and Wally had set, but he knew he'd have to scold the young speedster once he found him. Barry tried not to play dad for the redhead, but he figured parental guidance was what any kid Wally's age needed.

He scoured the city, the sun now fully peaking over the highest towers in Central. He had no luck in finding his missing nephew, however, panic begging to set in.

The dash to Mount Justice was his fastest yet, he had to be actively aware in preventing himself from time traveling, he was going so fast. He appeared in the main room with not even a word, taking a moment to search the mountain itself. Not even a clue to suggest Wally had been there in a few days.

He stopped short in front of the television place in the head of the room. The main members on the Young team cocking their heads in confusion as they sat up on the couch.

"Have any of you seen Kid Flash?" The Flash's voice held more ice than he even realized or intended.

"He hasn't been to the Mountain since Wednesday," Robin provided, "has he not been home?"

The Flash shook his head, opening his only to be cut off by a clearly worried Martian girl, "Oh, I hope he's okay! Do you need our help to find him? I'd hate for anything bad to happen to Wally!"

"Wally does this now and then, but," Barry wasn't sure which details he was allowed to share, "he usually leaves at least a note. I'm worried something happened -it's been over twenty-four hours."

"You've checked all of central?" Superboy spoke, voice almost overly calm.

"Of course, all except, _oh-_ " Flash cut himself off, realization dawning on him.

"Except what, Flash?" That was Artemis.

"Except the Rogues hideout, he knows I don't like him spending much time there."

"Aren't the Rogues Wally's family?" Aqualad inquired.

The Flash grimaced, "It's complicated."

"Well you better start explaining-" Artemis began, but Aqualad cut her off.

"She is trying to say, Wallace's disappearance concerns us as his friends, as well as effects our team dynamic."

"They are, well, Wally's _adopted_ family, so to say. They aren't blood, but they might as well be to him," Flash offered.

"We would like to come with you to retrieve Wally," Aqualad voiced, "I think we all would like better understand Wally's situation.

They arrived at the Rogues safe house without further incident. Barry didn't bother to knock, opting to let himself in right away. The ascended the stairway up into the loft the Rogues usually hid out in. The staircase was surprisingly filled with pictures; many of them, Robin noted, contain Wally. The young team stopping the stare at the photos: there was one of Wally's graduation from fifth grade, Wally and James wrestling on the floor, Wally with friends they had never met, and the one they focused on the longest, one of small Wally holding a science trophy almost as big as him.

"Lenny!" The Flashed called out as they reached the second floor.

"Scarlet?" Captain Cold appeared before them, "You come for kid?"

Barry nodded, "He didn't tell me he was staying over."

Cold looked to the floor, "They released James, and well, some of the kids at school have been giving him a hard time about him being committed in the first place, you know how they are." Barry nodded his understanding. "Wally was trying to help him adjust to being back, I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you."

The team followed as Captain Cold led Barry through the loft, passing Heat Wave and Mirror Master on the way. Cold didn't pause as he opened the door to a small room in the back of the loft, revealing Wally and James.

"Ah!" James yelled, "The light!"

"It burns!" Wally hissed, only to laugh seconds later.

The boys didn't even blink as they continued to stare at the television set in front of them, equally engrossed in the controllers in their hands.

It was only when Barry coughed that Wally looked his way, "Oh hey, Uncle B! Why is everyone-"

Wally cut himself off, "I forgot to leave a note, huh?”

"Doofus," James laughed as he smacked Wally upside the head.

"Hey!" Wally shouted as he tackled him, "You're no better!"

The boys giggled as Wally stood up, "Well I better get going, man. Call me if they give you more trouble and I'll kick their asses-"

 _"Language!"_ Uncle Sammy called.

"Yeah, yeah!" Wally yelled back as he grabbed his duffle bag and stuffed his clothes inside, throwing on some sweats (a step up from just the boxers and t-shirt he had been adorning) and making his way out of the dimly lit room.

"So, Aunt Iris is going to kill me, huh?" Wally said as they step outside the safe house.

"Not if I don't kill you first, Kid! What were you thinking?" Barry stopped in front of his protege.

Wally looked back at his team, "and you guys came to see me get yelled at?"

"Basically-" Artemis began.

"No, Wally, man, we came because you left us in the dark too. What if we thought you got kidnapped or something?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Wally shrugged.

"Look, kid, I know with your dad you didn't have to check in, but you know that's not how Aunt Iris and I run our house, okay?"

It wasn't long before the team returned to the Mountain, it wasn't much longer after that that Artemis broke the silence asking what everyone was wondering.

"So what happened between you and your dad?"

"What happened between you and yours," Wally sneered.

"Touche, but seriously was he a jerk or something? Never around?"

"No, no he was always around. He was just an abusive bastard, but it's chill, I haven't seen him in years."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the Rogues are the ones who figured it out, they took me in with them for a while -until Uncle Barry figured it out as well." 

When no one said anything, Wally continued, "It's weird, but when they aren't trying to rob a bank they are really good people.”

Wally paused,”They just don't know it yet."


End file.
